


和好（肉车一辆）

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: 和好炮？





	和好（肉车一辆）

房间内没有开灯，偶尔镭射灯的白色光芒，会从敞开的窗帘细缝照射进来。让沙发上纠缠的两人能看清对方，眼中久违的，几乎病态的情欲迷乱。面对面灼热的气息，纠缠到一起的唇舌，互相吸吮，轻咬，然后撕扯，像发情的蛇一样抵死而缠，交换着唾液，甚至比交媾更加淫乱，分开时拉出一条银丝，从中间断开。Tony凑上去，舔走了Steve嘴角的水迹。美国队长的制服被拉高，乳尖被揉搓，狎玩，偶尔恶作剧地用指甲去戳弄，引得Steve的喘息声中，带了声细细的呻吟。乳尖逐渐挺立，变得像小石子一样硬，乳晕上随后被印上了一抹齿痕，舌尖猥亵地舔在上面，看起来十分色情，Steve弓着身体，有意无意地用另一边乳尖去磨蹭Tony敞开的衬衫边角，借以缓解想被人狠狠虐待的瘙痒感，可一点点的快感，更像是被一只捉不住的蚂蚁，在感官神经上爬过般让人抓狂。美国翘臀上两只手，力道几乎要将那两团肉揉得变了形。  
“相信我吗，Tony？”问的是美国队长，蓝色瞳孔忽然变得狡黠起来。  
“当然……”钢铁侠回答，仰头亲昵缠绵地去咬他的唇，手指玩弄着被粘上唾液的乳尖，“听你号令，队长。”  
“真的？”Steve从Tony身上拉出些许距离，嘴角的笑容有点恶作剧。  
Tony看着Steve，挑了挑眉，立即喊了声，“Friday。”  
几乎左手被雷神锤定住那一刻，钢铁侠穿上了他的盔甲。右手从美国队长的裤子边缘伸了进去，“Honey，你确定？”手掌没入毛发，握着他那根早已勃起的阴茎，撸动起来，脆弱敏感的顶端被逼露在裤子外面，盔甲冰冷的触感扫过小孔，被溢出的液体沾湿了，又被拇指重新涂在了上面，不一会儿，Steve的胯下被猥亵得湿哒哒的一片。  
“还是你想让我……用牙齿咬开它？”美国队长一张脸，被情潮侵袭，眼神迷乱，快感激起了他身上的鸡皮疙瘩，手指顺着盔甲线条，来到了钢铁侠的胯下。  
“我说了，听你号令。”  
三分钟后，钢铁侠开始为这句话后悔了。他的左手被雷神锤定着，右手手指埋入到胯下的金发中，却丝毫动弹不了。脑子反反复复只有两句话——  
为什么他含得这么少？  
为什么他舔得这么浅？  
阴茎在Steve的口中，更像是上刑，湿热的口腔让Tony爽得头皮发麻，那像蛇一样的舌头纠缠着柱身，划过顶端，点到即止般并不深入，“Steve……”钢铁侠喊着恋人的名字，小腿上的盔甲，被Steve的阴茎有意无意地磨蹭，顶端小孔溢出的水珠划出了一条淫秽的水迹。  
“Honey……”Tony是真的欲求不满了，见鬼的听他号令，现在他只想让他含得更深一点，舔得更深一点。用阴茎操美国队长的嘴，顶到他喉咙的最深处，然后射出来，让他呛咳得满脸通红，然后狠狠地操他。  
“嗯？”Steve吐出了他的阴茎，直起身，分开腿跪在他两边。Tony的右手手指顺着他裸露的大腿划上，然后抵着湿哒哒的后穴口，钢铁手指划入湿润泥泞的后穴，轻轻地抠挖所及的肉壁。肠道内感觉到了又异物的进入，开始慢慢地蠕动起来。后穴像是有千百只蚂蚁横冲直撞，瘙痒从尾椎一路攀上后脑，痒得难受却又挠不到。  
“我们和好了。”Tony说。  
“所以？”  
“我能操得你欲仙欲死。”  
Steve挑眉，忽然俯身，挨近Tony的耳边，灼热的呼气黏在他的耳廓上，“Hail Hydra.”  
Tony还没反应过来，Steve坐了下来，湿哒哒的后穴一下子吞下了他的阴茎，瞬间挤压过敏感点，被顶到深处，Steve后穴爽得收缩起来，绞得Tony头皮一阵发麻。  
“没有captain的命令……”美国队长抬眼，“不许停。”  
“遵命……captain……”Tony右手扣着Steve的腰，凑上去贴近他的身体，舌尖舔舐着艳红色情的乳晕，阴茎开始向上挺动起来。一下下地撞到Steve的敏感点，快感犹如电流刺激般窜至四肢八骸，每一个感觉都像是欲求不满般叫嚣着。  
钢铁侠的挺动越来越快，越来越重，每一下都划过肉壁，挤压过敏感点，撞到最深处，可毕竟他只有一只手能动，根本无法更用力地去干他。Steve被顶得上下起伏，大腿内侧肌肉绷紧得几乎要抽搐般，爽得连红靴里的脚趾都卷缩起来，腰也开始无意识地动了起来。  
美国队长的主动，填补了钢铁侠无法尽情操得他欲仙欲死的遗憾。Steve的阴茎磨蹭在Tony的盔甲上，似乎爱极了冰冷的触感，又硬又涨的却偏偏射不出来。Steve难耐地皱起眉头，后穴被操得一塌糊涂，又麻又痛，感觉Tony是要将这几年都讨回来似的，不管不顾地横冲直撞着。后穴口的开合渐渐地快要跟不上两人的速度了。  
Steve仰起头，僵直着身体弓起来，Tony吻上他跳动的心脏，两人都挥汗如雨，却如不知餍足的野兽，抵死交媾。Tony渐渐地让Steve主导，左手放开了他的腰，握上他那可怜兮兮的阴茎，撸动起来。  
Steve抿紧了唇，忍着所有呻吟，可低声的呜咽反而更加惑人。可噬人的情欲让他逐渐对快感失控起来，起伏得越来越快，让后穴里那根阴茎不断地顶弄敏感点，撞到最深处。Tony吻他，舌头纠缠着他，舔过他口腔中的每一个角落，然后重重地一下子撞到他的敏感点上，Steve小腹一阵痉挛，随即射了出来，却跟着抽插的速度，阴茎将精液涂到了盔甲上。  
后穴一阵阵的痉挛传来，美国队长将肩胛骨拢得很近，Tony的每一次挺动也开始渐渐失去默契，他刚退出来就被Tony一下子粗暴地撞进来，失控的情欲与快感排山倒海般涌来，“Tony……”  
直到感觉到Steve快要高潮，Tony一下子吻住了他。无法呼吸，胸口将是要炸开一样，后穴被撞得又热又软，因缺氧而绞得更紧了。Tony虐待般发狠地将阴茎撞到最深处，直到Steve痉挛着高潮了，才发开他的嘴。突如其来的空气使Steve的脑子炸了开来，后穴死命地挤压着Tony，将他的每一滴精液都要榨出来般。  
“Honey……”Tony亲吻着Steve的身体，感受着他的绞紧，延续着他的高潮，抱着他，让各自狂跳的心脏搏动勾引着彼此。  
满身是汗的两人仍然黏在一起，高潮后的余韵令人食髓知味。  
“Honey……”Tony凑上来吻他，示意了下，想让Steve放开他的左手。  
“我还没让你停下呢，Iron Man。”Steve回吻他，“我们和好了。”  
“是的……”


End file.
